


'Till The End Of The Line

by psychojean



Category: Free!
Genre: Cosplay, Cosplay AU!, Cosplayers, M/M, Makoto As Captain America, Marvel - Freeform, SouMako - Freeform, Sousuke As Winter Solider, You Need this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychojean/pseuds/psychojean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke Yamazaki was proud of his hand made Winter Solider Cosplay, but all his pride was forgotten when people forced him to take pictures with a Captain America cosplayer that could cause Sousuke to just fall off a ship (hah).</p><p>or the Au where they are both amazing cosplayers and nerds want them to pose together because oh thE GAY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Till The End Of The Line

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to thank my amazing butt friend {pyracid.tumblr.com} for letting me use her art as reference, she is one of my favorites and you HAVE to just take a moment and admire her art.
> 
> Sousuke: http://pyracid.tumblr.com/post/96081028099/this-episode-wrecked-me-into-pieces-but-on-the  
> Makoto: http://pyracid.tumblr.com/post/96357149359/makoto-as-captain-amorica-im-sorry-i-couldnt-stop
> 
> thank you for your kind comments, and kudos! <3

 

“Oi, Sou! Hurry up we will be late!” Rin’s voice danced around the small hotel room. Sousuke examined himself once more, he had spent so many night’s working on his Winter Solider cosplay, working extra shifts and limiting his usual desires to save up money for it, if Sousuke wanted to make something, he wanted it to be made perfectly, to level up to what he expects; Even if it meant not eating delicious donuts or drinking fine beer for a while.

 

Sousuke smirked, content with himself, his Winter Solider cosplay fit him perfectly, the dark leather suit hugged his biceps and muscular thighs, his sleeve was in perfect condition, and his hair was his own haircut, since he refused to wear wigs considering the heat that was set for today. But Sousuke wanted to have fun AND look good, like “hey your cosplay is amazing! Can I take a picture and post it on my blog?” kind of good, Sousuke’s smirk turned to a full grin, excitement and anticipation filled up his big ‘geeky’ heart.

 

Sousuke walked out his hotel room to see his childhood ‘rival’ Rin, checking his professional camera, clad in only a striped t-shirt, skinny jeans and his hair tied up in a pony tail. Rin is a photographer, and he is exactly the type that would say the most cliché things when taking pictures of anything, but Sousuke must admit that they are actually really good, plus he forced him to take pictures of Sousuke in his cosplay.

 

Rin looked up and whistled at the sight of the aqua eyed male, “Woah you actually look like steve-“ “its bucky” “yeah whatever, but you actually look like him!” Sousuke rolled his eyes at his friend’s mistake and thanked him, they both took their bags and got ready to go to the biggest convention held at this city.

 

* * *

 

Two hours later, a bathroom break, and Rin yelling at Sousuke to _stop_ ‘singing’ really annoying pop songs (“Turn Lady Gaga again one more time I swear I will kick you out” Harsh Rin, come on!). They finally arrived the large building, people from all kind of interests were lining up, large banners and the most bizarre cosplays to be seen. Rin parked his car, then the two friend’s left the parking lot.

 

On the way to the entrance, Sousuke received many compliments from nice passers, heard occasional “Holy shit! Look at that winter soldier cosplay man!” and “Nice cosplay dude!” It made Sousuke really happy, then really annoyed because Rin kept taking pictures of him being flustered and shy.

 

They walked in the entrance, overwhelmed by the gust of cold wind, and the big, no wait humoungus space provided for the convention, Cosplayers, book authors, Artists, really big flat screen TV’s showing sneak peaks and extra’s.

 

“Wow…” Sousuke said softly, his eye’s almost blinded by the bright lights dancing around the place.

“It smells like Geeks here” Rin said, dramatically holding his nose, but he remembered why he actually came here with Sousuke, so he took out his Camera and took a picture of the place, mumbling to himself what he would call his blog post for this occasion.

 

First they went to the Book section, getting autographs and pictures with their favorite author’s, and one Author actually came up and asked Sousuke for a picture, Sousuke was too flabbergasted to the point where Rin had to agree for him.

 

Then, They went and saw this meeting about a new animation program, and watched it being demonstrated, Sousuke laughed at Rin’s drooling, the smooth animation got to him.

 

After that, they went to the video game section, something they both had in common, they met a few guy’s and talked about the upcoming releases, gawked over the official preview of Legend Of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, sat down and took a moment to appreciate the beautiful graphics for the Last Of Us, and fighting over decisions in The Walking Dead.

 

They saved the best for last, and went to the Marvel section, Sousuke was looking at the new Captain America figure when he heard someone clear their throat next to him, it was a bubbly looking girl who asked politely if she can take a picture of Sousuke, Sousuke agreed and posed for the girl, she blushed and took a picture, then called her friend’s to show them Sousuke’s cosplay.

 

Eventually, A lot, which is an understatement of people gathered around Sousuke, taking pictures and exchanging admirations over specific piece’s Sousuke really worked hard on. He was really glad, really, in the midst of answering a person what type of material he used, a loud person yelled about the arrival of a stranger.

“HEY GUYS! CAPTAIN AMERICA IS HERE TO JOIN THE WINTER SOLDIER!” The guy exclaimed, as what could honestly be described as a perfect human being walked towards Sousuke.

 

The male was about as tall as Sousuke, which is amazing considering Sousuke’s 6’1 frame. His light brown hair was pushed back on his head, slowly falling back after he removed his hand, which only made Sousuke gawk even more, his smooth tan skin contrasting with the light green glow of his eyes, and his pink lips that just made Sousuke go crazy, And, of course, he was cosplaying Captain America.

 

Sousuke bit his lip, remembering how this resembled a scene from a shoujo manga he read when he was younger (he had a phase). The Captain America cosplayer stood in front of Sousuke and opened his mouth to say something, but was suddenly pushed onto Sousuke, Sousuke immediately held the males waist, ignoring the really harsh pain coming from the male touching his shoulder a bit too hard, the male looked up to Sousuke, and nervously smiled, Sousuke found himself mesmerized, he was absolutely fascinated by how a human being can look like a rare gem.

 

The male started stuttering and spluttering some apologizes, Sousuke smiled at him, he felt somewhat calm listening to the male’s voice,it was like a nice melody being played, he helped the male stand up again, and remembered his place, funny how he felt the world had stopped and transfixed around them. The crowed asked them to pose together, and re enact some scenes, which they both found a little hard considering they weren’t actors at all.

 

They set their positions in some of the fighting scenes they knew, Sousuke trying his best to keep his serious-but-deadly face on, but noticed how the male was struggling since he looked like a newborn kitty. Sousuke bit down a smirk or rather a smile, because he just found that male absolutely adorable. Sousuke thought of a few words he can describe the male’s demeanor; charming, lovable, enchanting, attractive, gorgeous, winsome, he ran out of words, and put a mental note to open the dictionary to find some more, needless to say; Sousuke was _not_ leaving without the male’s number.

 

Suddenly Sousuke broke out of his daydream and found himself alone. He looked around and all he saw where people, no sign of any Captain Americas with a shiny shield and green eye’s, he looked like a lost child trying to find their mother, he suddenly felt a slap on his back and looked to find his best friend Rin staring at him.

 

“Rin!” Sousuke exclaimed, “Where have you been?” he asked. “Oh I just went to take a picture of this amazing model, who was painted as a merman, look” Rin tapped on his camera and placed it in front of Sousuke, a picture of a black aired male with blue eyes laid down on this stone setting with a real detailed tail, Sousuke would be surprised but he couldn’t care less right now.

 

“Yeah, Yeah, nice. Have you seen a Captain America cosplayer? Around my height, real nice green eyes? Brown hair?” Sousuke asked impatiently, he did not want to miss the male, he honestly felt like he would die, an overreaction, but an accurate representation.

“Wow Sou or should I say Prince Charming, missed your Cinderella? Did she only leave her ‘shield?’ ” Rin laughed at his ‘funny’ joke and Sousuke was about to punch the stupid sharky grin out of him, he frowned and looked around once more, the place was almost empty now only a few people gathering their stuff or waiting for their rides, Sousuke sighed, and excused himself to the bathroom to get out of his Cosplay.

 

Feeing down yet comfortable with his jeans and sweatshirt attire, He left the bathroom, grumbling to himself and staring down his shoes. It was a bad habit he never got rid off, but he could only be grateful for this moment only, when he bumped into a hard figure and looked up to see those stunning green eyes.

 

“You!” “You!” they both said in unison, a blush setting on their cheeks and smiling shy smiles. “Sorry I bailed on you man, I had to go help my friend. Plus he crowd was crazy!” The male said smiling, Sousuke grinned and looked down, his height didn’t compliment his shyness around new people; especially hot people who look like they sprouted out of books.

“Its alright, set that aside, we make a good team.” Sousuke said, “Yeah! Oh how rude of me, I’m Makoto, Makoto Tachibana.” Sousuke cheered internally, because he had finally found the angel’s name. Sousuke shook his hand “Sousuke Yamazaki. Great to meet you.”

 

They stared at each other for a while, transfixed; their moment of bliss and admiration was interrupted by Rin’s screeching calls and the merman guy’s demands, which changed out of his tail and wore baggy pants and a hoodie. “Alright, Alright Haru!” Makoto looked back at Sousuke, “Can you uhm, Stay a little longer? It’s uh… not that late uhm… there is this bar in the end of the street and-“ “Hey Sousuke… mind staying with Makoto? Me and uh Haru have some stuff to deal with.” Sousuke didn’t even have time to respond, as he watched Rin and Haru hold hands and take off, the two males gaped a little then finally Makoto spoke, “So about that bar?”

 

* * *

 

 

Sousuke sighed a sigh of relief upon hearing Makoto’s want for a movie or a complete trilogy about Black widow, they spend the rest of the evening talking about their interests, about their weird bossy best friends. Sousuke wouldn’t deny flirting with Makotio, and absolutely wouldn’t deny that Makoto flirted back.

In a split of a second, Sousuke found Makoto’s lips on his, he tasted like beer and cherries, Sousuke cupped Makoto’s cheeks, and kissed back with as much passion as he was given. Their lips disconnected and their eye’s linked, a tender look sparkling from Makoto’s eyes and reflecting on Sousuke’s their noses touched and Sousuke stared at Makoto’s lips, they shared another affectionate kiss, slower and more certain, with a bit of urgency, they wanted more, craved more.

 

“Sou ... Ah… Stay with me” Makoto said, his voiced set in a hesitant whisper,

“I’m with you… till the end of the line,” Sousuke said, earning a grin from Makoto, and rewarded with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> sou u nerd


End file.
